


Star Cross x Laughing Jack True Desire

by Starcross3



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcross3/pseuds/Starcross3





	1. The beginning

****

 

 **??? pov**  
I look around and see Jeff, BEN, and EJ fighting over who gets to watch TV. Masky, Hoodie, and Toby arguing about cheesecake and waffles. LJ looking around for candy basically destroying everything in sight, and weapons flying everywhere. This was a normal day at the mansion.

Lj looks up from under the couch “ Hey star have you seen my candy?”

“N-no” shaking my head I studer softly with my hoarse voice.

I don't usually talk but i'm slowly taking more than I did when I was 8.

_***flash back*** _

“ YOU USELESS BITCH!” my uncle screamed at my shaking cum covered body.

I mutter a simple sorry as he starts to rape me again. I cry from the pain of him continuously fucking me against the wall. I was only 8 at the time. Eventually I blacked out from the overstimulation. He finally reached his climax and throws me down to the floor jolting me awake. I cried out in pain as I hit the tile floor in the bathroom.

“You fucking slut” he said as he fixes his pants and leaves my batter little body sobbing on the cold floor.

After what feels like hours I can bear enough of the pain to stand and walk to my room in the attic. I slowly change into a nightgown and lay down turning off my bedside lamp. My mom came home from work and came up to my room. She was a sweet caring mother and I loved her so much. To bad she didn't understand that my uncle rapes me to the point of passing out.

“I hope you had a good birthday sweetie.” she kissed my forehead softly and i fall asleep.

When I woke up I heard my mom crying. I went to her room and slowly opened the door.

“M-mommy are you ok?” I asked worried for my mother

My mom looks at me tears streaming down her face as she nods softly. “I-i’m alright sweetie...go pack your things mommy’s taking you somewhere”

I was confused but I did as I was told and packed my only shirt and shorts I had left, my uncle had destroyed everything else. Then I headed back to my moms room to see a soft smile on her face.

“I’m ready mommy.”

“Go get in the car mommys right behind you.” she said as she picks up a duffle bag.

I run outside with my backpack and hop in the backseat of the car. My mom comes out right after me and closed the door and gets in the driver’s seat. When we pull out of the driveway i ask her softly, “where are we going mommy?”

Mom sighs softly and speaks in a calm tone “mommy has to give you away sweetie, uncle John won't’ ever hurt you again, ok sweetie?”

I sit in shock “h-how did you find out?!”

Mommy didn't talk anymore after that. I begged her to answer me but she wouldn’t. She said her goodbyes and left me at an orphanage. I stopped talking I wouldn’t answer any questions anyone asked...I felt...dead inside. I just felt so empty. I hated her so much but she….no I hated her with a passion I was handling myself just fine with my uncle! I decided to change my name I was no longer Amy smith…. I called myself Star.

“Amy it’s time for dinner” a kind old woman told me from my door way.

I shook my head no…. Don’t get me wrong I was hungry but I refused to eat. I craved something else...I just don’t know what I wanted. The food here always made me sick but I don't understand why. Everyone else was fine...I guess I really am different.

_***end of flashback*** _

Lj snaps his fingers in my face “Star you alright? you started spacing again.”

I stare blankly at him then shake my head and nod slowly. “Yeah i-i’m fine”

I start to walk up to my room when lj grabs my hand. My cheeks are dusted with light yellow. “You need anything let me know, alright?” lj said in a soft calming tone.

I nod slowly and he pulls his hand away and goes back to look for his candy. I walk up to my room fast and close the door. “H-he...heh” I say to myself smiling. I lay on my bed and turn on my music, that plays loud because the volume button is broken because of sally. Thats when ‘To My Parents’ started playing. I teared up and started singing along softly.


	2. Tell me whats wrong

Ljs pov

I heard Star playing her music and her raspy, but still beautiful voice, singing along to one of her sadening songs. I decided to head up to her room. As i sat down by her door i heard her crying and mumbling the song lyrics. I slowly go to knock on her door but stop and open her door a crack.

She stopped singing. ‘Crap she must have heard me.’ She sits up and hugs her knees to her chest crying blood softly. I work up the courage to knock softly on her door. She mumbles softly “C-come in”

I walk into her room and sit next to her. I’ve had a crush on Star for a long time she’s so beautiful and she has a great personality. I hate to see her cry, it makes me want to hurt anyone who hurts her, I just can’t find a way to tell her i love her.“Hey are you ok starlight?”

Star’s pov

I slowly looked up at lj crying blood softly. I could tell he was worried about me. He only calls me starlight when I was crying or hurt.He always talked in his calmest voice around me. I nodded slowly to answer his question. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. “Please don’t lie starlight.”

“I m-miss her.” I sobbed into his shoulder.

That song always reminded me of my mother, and oh god did I miss her. She saved my life from my uncle I just didn't realize it at that time. She means the world to me and i haven't seen her in 9 years. Who knows if she's even alive...I hope she forgives me someday for not being the best i could have been. “Hey starlight its ok remember we’re looking for her.”

I nod slowly and slowly calm down. I look up at lj and into his pale gray eyes. “Y-you really are a g-great friend.”

I kiss his cheek softly and lay back down and yawn. I saw the soft blush on lj’s face and smile softly as I closed my eyes and drifted of into a deep slumber.

-timeskip brought by trenderman-

I ended up jolting awake into a sitting position pulling out of lj’s arms. I was in a cold sweat and crying blood again. I hate having nightmares. Lj woke up fast hearing me cry. “Starlight?! Are you alright?!”

I hugged lj tightly and cried into his chest shaking so bad. He was always there when I had my nightmares.He softly runs his fingers through my matted hair trying to calm me down. “Shh starlight im here, so please tell me what's wrong…” he mumbles softly and pressed his soft lips against my forehead.

I look up at him tears softly running down my cheeks. “...J-jacob...” I managed to say softly.

Lj nods and holds me close, “Its ok he can’t hurt you anymore,” he’s quiet for a few moments before speaking again, “I have something that might make you feel better…” A soft blush dusted his cheeks as he said this.


	3. Why didnt you just say so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taking so long im really busy with school work

He lays me down on his chest and puts his forehead against mine. “W-what are you gonna do lj?” I said starting to panic.

“Hey don’t worry I won’t hurt you” his eyes closed and he gently pushed his lips against mine.

My eyes widen, but I didn't pull away pull away. Eventually I closed my eyes and kissed back. His soft kiss felt amazing, I just couldn't bring myself to break it. Eventually lj pulled away so we could breath. I lay on his chest softly panting as he kissed my forehead, “b-better starlight?”

I was a blushing mess but I nodded slowly and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face and my god it was beautiful. He moved his hand and cressed my cheek. I pured softly nuzzling into his hand. Lj smiles brighter. “Your adorable starlight."

I giggled softly and kissed him again loving the taste of his kiss. He kissed back moving his hands down onto my waist causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity and pushed his sweet striped tongue into my mouth exploring as he pleases. I moan softly as he explores. Then I start getting flashbacks to uncle Jacob forcing himself on me. Tears well up in my eyes and I pull away and fall off the bed trying to make them stop.My eyes were glowing bright blood red. LJ gets up and sits next to me holding me close. “Im so sorry starlight I didn't mean it…”

I hugged back tight crying blood into his chest. ‘It’s not you fault.’ I thought to myself. After a while of crying I ended up passing out.

-timeskip to the afternoon-

Lj’s pov

I was laying next to her sleeping form. I was feeling horrible for kissing her like that. She started to move and wake up. I let go of her and left her room. I didn’t want her to have to look at me. I went to my room and layed on my bed. Then there was a knock on the door. “L-lj?”

Of course it was her...she probably wanted to yell at me or kick my ass. I slowly sat up and called out to her, “The doors open.”

She opens the door and walks in closing the door behind her. I sigh softly, “I...I'm sorry...I really am starlight.” I looked down at the floor as i told her this.

She lays me down on my bed and lays on my chest curling into a ball and falls back asleep. I slowly tried to move her to my side but she wouldn't budge. “S-starlight?” I asked a blushing mess.

I sigh when she didn’t respond. I pull her closer as she let me do that and kiss her forehead drifting off into my own slumber. 

-timeskip to later that night-

Star’s pov

I woke up to the sensation of cold hands on my back. As soon as my eyes were open lj plants a soft kiss on my cheek “M-morning to you t-to lj” I stutterd.

I looked away blushing bright yellow. He moves his hands to my waist and pushed me to his side. I look at him and his stupid smile. Oh gosh I loved that smile. I couldn’t help myself when I kissed him sweetly. He instantly pulled away and pushed me away. “L-Lj?” I asked worried.

He had kissed me before so I was a little upset he refused to do it again. Now his mouth was frowning and he refused to look at me. “Lj please look at me” I told him as i softly caressed his cheek.

He pushed my hand away and sat up. I hugged his from behind and refused to let him go. He tried pulling me off of him but I wouldn’t budge. “Starlight please just let me go...i don't want to hurt you again…”

I looked at him confused. “How d-did you hurt me?”

“I made  _ him _ come back to your thoughts….i’m so sorry starlight.”

“No it wasn’t you they just happen….please trust me I really enjoyed the kiss you gave me...it made me feel….special.” I softly kissed his neck reassuringly.

Lj’s pov

I held back a small moan as she kissed my neck. “S-starlight don’t do that p-please”

I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. “Why not lj… you seemed to like it.” 

I feel her lick my neck… ‘shit’ i thought now she was  **_trying_ ** to turn me on.

“S-stop baby.”  I covered my mouth fast and felt her tense up. 

Star’s pov

‘Oh my god he just called me baby’ I felt a smile creep on my face. I turned him to face me and moved his hand forcing my lips onto his. I felt a small moan escape his lips. My god was I getting turned on by this. I deepen the kiss as he turned around and pins me down on the bed. He grabbed my ass causing me to gasp. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned loudly and break the kiss panting for air. I felt his length against my leg and turned into a blushing mess. He smirked and kissed my cheek “I need you star, please let me own you.”

 


	4. (lemon) Let me own you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought i would add the chapter and work on it ovwr the next few days....i will update!

“L-lj I...I” He kissed me again and pulls away, laid me down slowly, and sits between my legs.

I was in shock. H-he wanted to own me...I didn't know what to say. “Please starlight I need you so bad, I-if you don’t want it i-i’ll stop”

His voice brought me out of my daze. “L-lj….Come here~~”

He smirks and kisses my neck roughly. I started moaning softly. His lips trailed down from my neck to my upper chest. “O-oh god lj.”

He slowly pulls away and starts to take off my hoodie, he stared at my chest smirking “I can’t wait to make you mine~~”

I was a blushing mess as he moved off my shorts and softly kissed my inner thigh. He left me in my thigh highs, black and red bra and panties. Then he started undressing. I looked away fast. “L-lj? C-could you do something f-for me?”

“Yes sugarcane?”

“L-let me call you d-daddy~~”

His smirk widened. “Of course sugarcane~~”

I was a bushing mess but my god was i excited for what was about to happen. Once lj was is his boxers he softly and slowly rubbed my inner thighs. I let out a soft moan. “F-fuck i need you now''

He chuckles “watch you language sugarcane~ or daddy wont help you~”

“I-im sorry….p-plz i want you s-so bad daddy.”


	5. Im so sorry!

sorry shits been getting real here and i might be moving soon so sorry for not updating as much as you may want!


End file.
